Bad Luck takes America Six months at a time
by XxNika
Summary: Bad luck travels through six states in six months Yuki doesn't go leaving Shuichi with Riku but what if shuichi finds another guy? Who just happens to be Bad Luck's new photographer Ryo Nikishido can shuichi resist?
1. Shuichi has a brain

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Gravitation

Shuichi opened the door to Yuki's study and sat down on the floor right next to him.

"Say on word and I swear you will be sleeping on the couch." Yuki said

"I wasn't gonna..." Shuichi said quietly

Yuki stopped typing and looked down at Shuichi who was slightly pouting.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuki asked in a monotone voice.

"I'm going on tour…" Shuichi said

"Ok? You always go on tour whats so different about this one?"

"Six months I'm going to be gone for six months." Shuichi said

"Six months…" Yuki whispered

"Come with me! So you wont be so alone please!" Shuichi asked

Yuki put back on an emotionless face "Right as if I would be alone do me a favor and take the brat with you" Yuki said

"…Ok Riku will come with me I wouldn't leave him alone with you anyway." Shuichi said getting up.

Shock filled Yuki's face but he quickly recovered "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow I know this is short notice but I was just told I was leaving a day ago." Shuichi said walking out.

Yuki shrugged it off. '_Why the hell would I care if he's gone for a few months?' _Shuichi sighed as he took out a suitcase and started throwing things in it.

"Mama…is leaving?" a soft voice came from the door.

"Yes Mama is leaving and you are coming too" Shuichi said smiling when he saw Riku's eyes brighten.

After Shuichi finished packing he helped Riku pack. Yuki stretched '_Finally I finished maybe I should check on the brat and the little brat' _ Yuki didn't hear any noises which was odd because…well it's Shuichi. He opened Riku's door and saw Shuichi and Riku laying on the floor.

"Is Yuki coming too" Riku asked

"Um…No he….he's busy" Shuichi said sadly

"Does that make Mama sad?" Riku asked

Shuichi cleared his throat. "Um we have to wake up early!! So come on in the bed let's go!" Shuichi said happily jumping up he picked Riku up and tucked him in.

"Night Riku."

"Night night" Riku said

Yuki closed the door. '_Why is Shuichi being so dramatic? It's only six months?' _

When Shuichi got into bed Yuki was there sleeping.

"So much for spending the last night with me." Shuichi muttered as he got into bed and went to sleep. When Yuki woke up the house was quiet. He walked around the house before smiling to himself.

"I can hear myself think…" He said to himself

"Yo! Shu let's go!" Hiro yelled as he was getting on the plane but turned around when Shuichi didn't follow him. Shuichi was standing completely still with Riku holding on to his jeans.

"Shu….SHU!" Hiro yelled Shuichi looked up and picked Riku up and ran to the plane. As the plane took off the people become little dots and soon became little nothings.

"What the hell Shu" Hiro said

"What?" Shuichi said

"You just stood in the middle of screaming fans and reporters" Hiro said

"Yeah gomen" Shuichi said sheepishly

""Maybe you should apologize to your son he was the one scared shitless" Hiro said

Shuichi's eyes went big as tears weld up "HIROOOOO I'M A BAD PERSON!!!"

"Well it could have been worst you could've left Riku with Yuki" Suguru said

"Shut up Fujisaki!" Hiro snapped

Riku sat behind the three arguing idiots but was soon joined by Shuichi who wrapped his arms around Riku.

"I love you mama" Riku whispered closing his eyes. Shuichi felt Riku's cheeks heat up as he said those four words. Shuichi kissed Riku's head "Aishiteru Riku." He whispered

"So heart warming!" K said making Shuichi jump.

"Ok so here's our schedule! Our first stop will be in New York from New York we will be head down to Pennsylvania from there we will keep going down to Virginia then to California from there we will go to Washington and finally we will end up in Maine six states of America six month one month a state! Any questions?" K said

"No concerts in Japan?" Shuichi asked

"The concert is called 'Bad Luck's America Six Months at a Time' Suguru said

"Oh…I knew that! Uh another question where's Seguichi?"

"He will meet us at each state"

"How are we gonna spend a month at each state? Just performing at the same place?" Suguru asked

"Good question" Hiro stated

"Stupid question" Shuichi said

"Do you know the answer!" Suguru snapped

"There's three to four weeks in a month right? We will perform in four cities of each state." Shuichi stated playing with Riku's hair.

Everyone stared at Shuichi except Riku who was enjoying the attention from Shuichi. Hiro twitched.

"Who knew there was a brain in that thick skull of his" k whispered in four cities in each state

in four cities of each state


	2. First Month: New York City

First month: New York

When Bad luck landed Tohma had body guards surrounding the plane Riku was being held tightly by Hiro they ran to the limo.

"Damn it Shu he's not gonna pick up try later" Hiro said when they were in the limo on the way to the hotel.

"I..I thought if I tried on more time he…..he would p...pick up h…he m..me right H…Hiro?" Shuichi said sobbing and hiccupping lightly.

"Mama!" Riku yelled reaching over to Shuichi.

"I'm o…ok" Shuichi said trying to smiled which only brought more tears Riku wiggled out of Hiro's arms and jumped into Shuichi's arms.

"…I'm playing a song on the worlds smallest violin…" Suguru muttered

"Suguru…be nice" Hiro said

"Be nice! Every fucking time…you leave Yuki-san he does NOT care get over it!"

"woah did he just cuss…" K whispered

"Why do you hate me so much! Why do you say things like that?" Shuichi yelled

"Maybe I don't like to see you hurt! Break up with the bastard you deserve better and so does Riku."

"You care really!" Shuichi said

"Well I'm kinda tired of hearing you whine" but it was to late Shuichi's eyes were big and happy.

"I KNEW IT HIRO SEE HE LIKES ME HE LIKES ME I KNEW IT"

Suguru blinked "Well are we there yet I know I'm losing…brain cells" Suguru said

"Well were here" k said as they pulled up to the hotel.

"Seven times he called me seven times!" Yuki said

"Call him back" Tohma said smiling sweetly

"Why didn't I think of that" Yuki said sarcastically as he dialed Shuichi's number.

Shuichi was jumping on the bed with Riku, Hiro was watching from a safe distance knowing that Shuichi would try to jump on him if he was close. Shuichi's phone suddenly rang Rage Beat filled the room Shuichi jumped off the bed and danced a little before grabbing his phone. He looked at the number.

"YUKI!" he screamed everyone stared at him and Shuichi's eyes met Suguru's. Shuichi sighed and took the battery out of his phone and threw it to Suguru.

"Hide this." Shuichi said before jumping back on the bed.

"Attention!" K shouted No one listened K raised a gun into the air and shot three times. Everyone went silent only Shuichi's whimpers could be heard.

"Ok the boss will be here tomorrow to give us more details about the tour you guys will be waking up at 6 with an exception for Riku who will be staying with me. We have four cities were going to, in this state, the first would be New York City…"

Shuichi look at his phone as K talked endlessly he gently opened and pulled it back until it snapped.

"That's weird it rang twice then went to voice mail" Yuki whispered

"It feels bad being ignored am I right?" Tohma said softly

"Shut it Seguichi."

"Well it has been nice talking to you as always Eiri but I must be going I do have to get ready to catch a plane."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out." Yuki yelled as Tohma walked away.

"Well I suggest you guys get some sleep you have to wake up bright and early tomorrow Tohma has someone he will like for you to meet. So good night, and Riku please come with me." K said

"Wait why are you taking Riku" Shuichi asked

"Because your gonna have on hell of a wakening I don't want to wake Riku but he will be safe." K assured

Shuichi sighed "See you tomorrow ok Riku?" Shuichi said softly

"Yes mama I love you." Riku said quietly Shuichi kissed his head before letting him go to K. After the two left Suguru went in his own room but Hiro stayed with Shuichi to make sure he was ok.

After Hiro crawled into bed and turned away from Shuichi, Shuichi cried loudly.

"What is it Shu?" Hiro asked

"I don't wanna sleep!"

"ARGGGGGG SHUICHI!"

"Oh ok I'm sleeping I'm sleeping."

TWO HOURS LATER

"Rise and Shine the early bird gets the worm! Don't forget the boss wi-what the hell are you too sleeping with each other? I knew you two were a thing..." K said

"Yes were a thing and we just spent the whole night having amazing sex wake us up later…" Hiro said

"WAKE UP BEFORE I BUST A CAP IN YOUR ASS UP NOW!" K yelled. Shuichi ran in the bathroom and Hiro slowly moved glaring holes into K as he passed. Once everyone was dressed they met in the lobby which was empty since mostly everyone else in the hotel was still sleeping.

"Good morning everyone." Tohma said smiling Yuki walked behind him.

"Oh hi Yuki-san!" K said Yuki grunted and stared at Shuichi who had his head on Hiro's lap with his eyes closed.

"I want you guys to meet your new photographer he will be traveling with us." Tohma said

"Hello I'm Ryo Nikishido your new photographer." A deep voice said from behind K. Shuichi opened his eyes and saw a man dress in a white button down shirt black skinny jeans and converse, shoulder length jet black hair green eyes and a lip piercing. Shuichi sat up.

"..Who's the hot guy in black?" Shuichi said yawning

"I'm your new photographer Ryo Nikishido." Ryo repeated

"Oh Shuichi Shindou nice to meet you" Shuichi said still not fully awake.

"I'm Hiroshi Nakano nice to meet you" Hiro said trying to stand up but Shuichi laid back down.

"Nice to meet you Hiro…cute boyfriend." Ryo said smiling

"Wha? Oh no this is Eiri Yuki's boyfriend Shu is my best friend"

"Ah and were is this Yuki-san?"

"Right here" Yuki said

"Oh. Nice to meet you" Ryo said smiling

"Like wise" Yuki growled

"Uh Good morning I'm Suguru Fujisaki the keyboardist of the band Hiro is the guitarist, Shuichi is the lead singer and K is the manger.

"Mama" Riku said walking toward the group of people. Shuichi jumped up so fast Hiro didn't see him and he ran to Riku.

"Riku how did you get down here? Never mind" Shuichi scooped him in his arms and turned around and saw Yuki for the first time.

"Yuki what are you doing here?" Shuichi asked

"Tohma dragged me here and why did you call me seven times and when I call you, you ignore me!" Yuki said

"Well maybe I just wanted to show you how it felt. I'm going back upstairs with Riku." Shuichi said turning around

"Wait Shindou san can I come too? I have to find what room I'm in." Ryo asked

"Sure, Sure" Shuichi said. Once they were in the elevator the tears spilled out.

"Mama…no" Riku said

"Hey don't cry you have a jerk of a boyfriend but maybe…your to good for him and your extremely cute…don't take it to hard" Ryo said putting a hand on Shuichi's shoulder. Shuichi smiled.

"Thank you" Shuichi said smiling. The elevator opened and they walked to the rooms with Riku humming by there side.

"Uh…question um the kid...Riku? Is he really yours? And why does he call you mama and not dad or something? " Ryo asked

"No not my kid and he calls me mama because I'm so beautiful!" Shuichi yelled

"Whatever you say…mama." Ryo stared down at Shuichi smiling.


	3. Use Somebody

NYC concert

"Yuki your staying for the concert…right?" Shuichi asked. Yuki raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think?" Yuki said

"Yay! I love you Yuki!" Shuichi yelled jumping on Yuki making him fall back on the bed..

"Get off…of ..me!" Yuki growled Shuichi completely ignored the command and kissed him.

"Shuichi…" Yuki whispered as his switched positions so he was on top of Shuichi. He pulled Shuichi's shirt up and gently sucked on him making little bruises everywhere. Shuichi whimpered.

"Hey Shindou-san we're getting ready to take the pictures before the concert…" Ryo yelled from the hall he walked in the room and stared at the two men. Yuki wore that cocky smirk and Shuichi blushed a deep red. He pulled his shirt down and quickly moved from under Yuki.

"I gotta go…see you later" Shuichi whispered kissing Yuki's lips gently. "Love you" He whispered blushing. He jumped up and walked to Ryo.

"Let's go!" Shuichi yelled skipping pass Ryo. Ryo stood there looking at Yuki who waved and smirked. Ryo. Ryo lowered his green eyes to the floor and walked out following Shuichi who was all the way down the hall. They begin taking the pictures at a studio not far from the hotel.

"K I don't wanna wear that!" Shuichi shouted

"Shuichi put it on.." K said calmly

"No!"

"Put it on or die today!" K said taking out a magnum

"Heh….o…ok" Shuichi slowly backed away with the outfit in his hand and ran.

Shuichi ran to the dressing room and thirty minutes later he ran back out.

"HIRO!!!!!" Shuichi yelled

"Yes Shu?" Hiro said putting the guitar down.

"Help me get in this please!" Shuichi said on the verge of tears.

"…Yeah come on Shu" Hiro said pulling his best friend in the dressing room

Yuki showed up to watch. He walked up to K. "Where is he?" He asked

"Dressing room."

Yuki walked towards the dressing room and stopped in front of it his eyes were wide and mouth slightly open at what he heard behind the door.

"Shu…you gotta push!" Hiro yelled

"I…I can't it's too tight!" Shuichi yelled back

"Wait maybe we're doing this wrong here let me put it in…there we go how does that feel?"

"Better thanks I love you Hiro!!" Shuichi yelled

"Love you too now let's get out of here" As they opened the door Yuki stood there twitching.

"YUKI!" Shuichi yelled

"What the hell were you two doing and why were…." Yuki stopped talking as his eyes traveled Shuichi's half covered body.

"Hiro was helping me with the shorts who knew leather could be so hard to put on…" Shuichi said

"C'mon Shu we gotta go." Hiro said tucking on his arms

"Ok Let's get Shindou-san by himself first and then the rest of the band." Ryo instructed. Shuichi had his arms wrapped around himself . Ryo's eyes darkened as his hands tightened around the camera. He looked down to keep from looking at Shuichi.

"Uh ok put your hands behind your head and turn your head to the left." Ryo said Shuichi did as he was told.

"Um no" Ryo said chuckling Shuichi pouted Ryo hesitiated before walking up towards Shuichi. He walked behind him.

"Tilt your head up..like this" Ryo said as he tilted Shuichi's chin slightly up.

"Your hands…ok one on your face and one on your neck….ok no a little lower…prefect." Ryo stared at him and swallowed hard as he walked back to his camera and begin to take the pictures. Yuki watched Ryo as he touched Shuichi.

"Ok the rest of the band please." Ryo ordered

Shuichi's skin was hot and flushed where Ryo touched. Later that night Bad Luck was back stage getting ready for the concert. Shuichi stood there ready to go out on stage.

"Bad Luck your on don't let me down….or I will kill you" K whispered as he moved out the way so Shuichi could walk on stage. The crowd yelled as Shuichi walked to the microphone with Hiro and Suguru behind him. Yuki was of course in the back but Shuichi's eyes found the green ones he was secretly searching for. Ryo stood there in the front with his camera. Ryo didn't really pay any attention to Shuichi nor did Yuki until he announced the last song.

"This is our last song and I wrote it for a friend…"

_I've been roaming around  
i was looking down at all i see  
painting faces, building places i can't reach_

_you know that i could use somebody  
you know that i could use somebody  
someone like you_

_and all you know  
and how you speak  
countless lovers undercover of the street_

_you know that i could use somebody  
you know that i could use somebody  
someone like you_

Yuki's eyes shot up to meet Shuichi's but Shuichi was looking at Riku. '_He wrote…that song…for the brat! And it's actually good!" _Yuki thought

_off in the night,  
why'd you live it up?  
-i'm off to sleep  
waging war  
to shake the cold?_

_i hope it's going to make you notice  
i hope it's going to make you notice  
someone like me  
someone like me  
someone like me_

_somebody_

_(i'm waiting)_

_someone like you  
somebody  
someone like you  
somebody  
someone like you  
somebody_

Ryo stared up the song reminded Ryo too much of his past. So he ran, Ryo turn around and walked out the back door. Yuki noticed and looked up at Shuichi who didn't seem to be paying any attention to anyone but Riku who was next the bodyguards.

_i've been running around  
i was looking down at all i see_

A/N: Ok so I planned to write this story as Bad Luck visiting four cities in each state…but I'm not going to write it like that I'm only writing two chapters for each state because I don't want to write like a 50 chapter story lol. The song I used is Use Somebody by Kings of Leon it's a great song. I had to keep Riku in the story so I just made Shuichi sing to him x] well thanks for reading!


	4. Call me Shuichi

Shuichi looked up as the song finished and looked around to see Ryo was not there. The crowds' screams seem to grow but Shuichi backed away from the microphone and walked off of stage after thanking his fans. Yuki followed him back stage.

"I think its time for the kid to go home" Yuki said

"You wanna take Riku back home? I think he likes the tour." Shuichi

"No you idiot home as in staying here in New York" Yuki said

"Wait you want Riku to not come home with us…but why? I can't do that" Shuichi said

"Shuichi he is not your child you cannot raise him you are trying to do the impossible" Yuki said calmly

"Wait…what are you saying Yuki? I just wanna give Riku a home I love him."

"You can't raise a kid! You're just a kid yourself! Listen to me Shuichi you get rid of the kid or I will get rid of you."

Everyone was backstage staring at Yuki, disgusted at what he was saying.. Shuichi realized everyone was there watching.

"It seems that you wanna take away everything that makes me happy…No I love Riku and if he wants to stay he is." Shuichi said

"I'm going back to Japan see me after the tour and we'll talk about it…" Yuki said

"Ok…see you in 5 months." Yuki visibly winced and took out his cell phone to call a cab as he walked passed Shuichi.

Shuichi turned around to see Riku staring at him.

"C'mon Riku." Shuichi said but Riku shook his head and took K's hand

"I will take care of him for a while….maybe Yuki-san is right…your just a kid Shuichi not a miracle." K said. Shuichi turned around slowly and hailed a cab and went back to the hotel. Yuki's stuff seemed gone already, Shuichi started packing just throwing things in the suitcase he sobbed loudly as he ran around grabbing everything he saw.

"Ryo was across the hall doing the same thing but he wasn't crying just packing he paused when he heard a sob. He ignored it and kept packing but it just got louder he sighed and walked across the hall.

"Shindou-san?" Ryo said. The door was opened and he walked in.

"Shindou-san." He whispered when he saw Shuichi just sitting on the floor he wasn't crying anymore just sitting, he slowly turned his head to look at Ryo.

"What happened?" Ryo asked

"I'm not superman…I'm human and I make mistakes Riku can't live with me anymore Yuki doesn't want Riku and Riku seems confused…he should live a regular life…." Shuichi's eyes went wide as he scrambled to his feet as he searched for paper and a pen.

"Uh Shindou-san" Ryo said

"No Shuichi." Shuichi replied no slowing down

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Shuichi."

"Ok only if you call me Ryo" Ryo replied

"Ok" Shuichi said jumping around

"Shuichi what are you doig?" Ryo asked Shuichi blushed at hearing Ryo say his name.

"Uh…pen paper I need it!"

"There's some right there on the dresser to the right." Ryo said

"No Shuichi your other right."

"Found it!" Shuichi sat down and begin to write. Ryo stared in amazement and chuckled then turned around to help Shuichi finish packing. About an hour later Shuichi jumped up and screamed "Finish!" he reached for the acoustic guitar and strummed lightly trying to find the right beat for the song.

"Are you gonna perform this one." Ryo asked sitting next to him

"Nah it's just for me maybe I will share it with Riku." Shuichi answered

"Can I see?" Ryo said

"Sure." Shuichi said trying to shake off the uneasy feeling. Ryo read and smiled at him.

"This is really good you did it pretty fast too." Ryo said

"But let me help you change this to this…" Ryo said writing on down stuff and looked up for Shuichi's approval.

"Oh wow thank you…hey this can be our song…." Shuichi blushed

"Of course Shuichi."

"Thanks for helping me with the packing…and wait why did you leave the concert early?" Shuichi asked

"I…I it was too close to home….that last song…I'm sorry I'm not ready to talk about this" Ryo whispered

"No Ryo it's ok when were closer maybe" Shuichi said

"Yeah and to think I was going leave." Ryo chuckled

"Leave…" Shuichi looked up at him

"No I'm not going to leave now…" Ryo said

"But why were you going to leave?"

"I will tell you one day lets not talk about this now."

"Ugh fine!" Shuichi pouted then his phone rang.

"Hello?" Shuichi answered

"Hey were going out to celebrate do you want to come with us? Or are you still cooling off?" Hiro asked

"No I'm going to start packing so I won't have much to do it tomorrow."

"Ok Shu I will see you later then."

"Ok bye"

"You blew off a celebration for me? I feel loved." Ryo said

"You shouldn't listen to people's conversations and I really do have t o pack." Shuichi said

"I packed for you." Ryo said

"Go back to your room" Shuichi said smiling

"Make me!" Ryo said

"Fine…let's do something I'm bored." Shuichi said

"We can get something to eat?" Ryo said

"And then we might run into everyone else." Shuichi said

"We can order room service and watch a movie." Ryo suggested

"Ok! No scary movies please." Shuichi said

"Of course"

"Thank you Ryo." Shuichi said

"For what?"

"Thank you for being a friend! Travel down the road and back again!" Shuichi stood up and started dancing on the bed. Ryo took out his cell phone as Shuichi continued.

"Your heart is true you're a pal and a confidant-wait you're filming me!"

A/N: I was watching Golden Girls when I wrote this xD that's where the song is from well thanks for reading bye!


	5. Second Month: Pennsylvania

The next day everyone was packing but Ryo and Shuichi.

Shuichi knocked on K's door. K came out.

"Hey Shuichi what can I help you with?" K said

"Riku…I wanna see him." Shuichi whispered

"Shuichi listen you need a break from Yuki and Riku…" K said

"What are you saying where's Riku!" Shuichi yelled

"He is with Yoshiki" K said

"Thanks" Shuichi said turning around he went to Hiro' room where Ryo was helping pack.

"Did you know about Riku leaving?" Shuichi asked

"Shu it's for your own good…" Hiro said

"Damn it! How come everyone thinks they know what's right for me?" Shuichi yelled crying

"Calm down Shu!." Hiro said getting up

"No don't touch me! I thought you were my best friend I thought you knew me best!" Shuichi sobbed. Everyone was in Hiro's room trying to calm the vocalist.

"Shuichi it was for the best." K said walking in the room

"Yes Shindou-san it was" Suguru said

"Great so everyone knew…" Shuichi's eyes went wide

"Ryo?" Shuichi said

"Come here Shuichi." Ryo said holding his arms out Shuichi flew into them.

"You didn't know? Tell me you didn't" Shuichi said

"No I was with you last night remember? Shuichi I know it's hard but you will see Riku again this is good for you." Ryo said

"But-"

"No buts you know I'm right you have been under too much stress dealing with Riku and Yuki-san try this for the next month just focus on the concert ok Shuichi?" Ryo said

"I'm not sure…"

"Fine then that video is going on YouTube"

"Well it's not such a bad idea! I will try my best to focus on the concert!" Shuichi said wiping away his tears.

"Good"

"Damn he's good." K said

"Yeah and he didn't even use a lethal weapon" Suguru said

"Shu I'm sorry" Hiro said

"….Whatever Hiro." Shuichi said

"C'mon Shuichi…we have to do….that thing"

"What thing Ryo?"

"You know the thing where we leave so you don't be down your best friend." Ryo muttered pulling Shuichi out of the room.

"He wants to help you." Ryo said

"Ugh..your taking his side."

"I don't take sides but your being childish"

"He means the world to me! Have you ever had someone mean the world to you and see them taken away!"

"Yes I have! You can go get Riku! I can't get Hiromi!" Ryo snapped

"Ryo who is…Hiromi?" Shuichi asked

"Heh I say too much sometimes ah no one! I'm going to make sure everything is packed!" Ryo said smiling

"I will come with" Shuichi said

"No uh it's fine I got this." Ryo said

"Oh…ok"

"See ya!" Ryo said walking down the hall to his room his smile faded as his lip trembled he bit down on it and closed his door. Shuichi stayed there for a while but K called Shuichi back in the room for a meeting.

"Ok so at 4:30 we are leaving for Pennsylvania. Our main city will be Hershey it will take about three to four hours since were taking the tour bus so if we leave on time we will arrive at 7:30 or 8:30…"

Shuichi noticed that Ryo silently made his way back in the room and when he caught Ryo's eyes Ryo stared at him for a while without smiling and focused his attention back on K.

"Well everyone get a good night sleep because you have to wake up early! This meeting is dismissed enjoy your last day in New York." K said walking out the room. Shuichi checked the time it was only noon he walked over to Ryo..

"Wanna get something to eat?" He asked

"Let's do room service you might get mobbed by fans." Ryo said

"You didn't care about that last night" Ryo cracked a smile.

"We can do room service." Shuichi whispered Ryo walked out and Shuichi followed to his hotel room. Leaving Suguru and Hiro with stunned looks on there face. They sat on the floor and waited until the food came.

"Ryo…were you married or something?" Shuichi asked

"Yea why do you asked?"

"The ring on the dresser and that picture" Shuichi got up to look at the picture it was Ryo and to females a lady with dark brown hair she was laughing and Ryo was holding a little girl with dark brown hair and green eyes.

"You…have a child."

"That is none of your business. But I am not married anymore." Ryo said

"Oh ok" Shuichi said

'Maybe you should leave I will see you in the morning." Ryo said

"Ok…bye"

In the morning Shuichi refused to wake up and had to be carried out by Hiro. When Shuichi woke up it was still dark and he didn't know where he was he looked around and saw Hiro sleeping near Suguru and saw Ryo plucking at a guitar.

"You play?" Shuichi asked yawning

"A little." Ryo said shrugging. Shuichi could tell Ryo didn't want to be bothered with him so he turned back around in his seat and pulled his knees closed to his chest.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide_

Shuichi turned back around slowly and saw Ryo staring at him smiling.

"You sing!" Shuichi said

"Heh yea a little…Come here." Ryo said. Shuichi obeyed and begin to move towards Shuichi slowly and sat down near Ryo.

"I thought you hated me you acted like you did yesterday." Shuichi whispered

"Yeah I'm sorry" Ryo said putting the guitar down and putting an arm around Shuichi's shoulder they soon feel asleep like that.

A few hours later they made it to Hershey and Suguru and Hiro were wide awake staring at Shuichi and Ryo who were so wrapped up in each other…literally

"OK we have made it….what the hell! How many sex partners do you have Shuichi!" K yelled causing Shuichi to wake up and fall off the seat. Ryo jumped too.

"Let's go!" Suguru said turning the attention away from Shuichi and Ryo. Everyone left but Shuichi and Ryo who stood staring at each other.

"Ready for another concert?" Ryo asked with a sparkle in his eyes.

"I'm always ready."

"Are you ready for that." Ryo said turning Shuichi around to face the window that wasn't covered all he saw was thousands of fans that seem to surround the bus.

"Oh boy." Shuichi whispered


	6. Pennsylvania concert: I quit!

Shuichi took a deep breath and stepped off the bus. People everywhere were chanting as Shuichi pushed his way through the crowed to the hotel.

"I have never seen so many damn people…" Ryo muttered breathing heavily from the running. Shuichi sighed deeply.

"Ok let's go to the rooms! We are having a meeting and Seguichi's here!" K shouted. They all boarded the elevator and went in the room where Seguichi waited patiently. Shuichi sat on the floor near Ryo's feet as everyone came in the room.

"I just came to congratulate you on a great performance Shindou-san you are an outstanding vocalist you are doing well as for the rest of you. K don't you have an announcement to make?" Tohma said

"Yes our first performance will be on Friday! So sleep well and enjoy your small vacation!" K said. Tohma and K said there good byes to the band as they went to a different room to talk.

"Well we have a few days off what would you like to do?" Hiro asked Shuichi

"Nothing with you thanks." Shuichi said getting up and turning away from Hiro.

"You're my best friend Shu I'm sorry you needed a break from him."

"And now I need a break from you…."

"Shuichi…" Hiro said giving him a weird look, a mixture of sadness and disappointment.

"Shuichi….stop it you're being foolish he wants to help you" Ryo said

"Shut it." Shuichi whispered

"Ok I'm glad to know you have so many great friends that you can throw away a good one." Ryo whispered in his ear. Shuichi brushed him off.

"Fine Shuichi if that's how you want it…" Hiro said shaking his head and turning around. Shuichi's eyes watered as he quickly turned away. Ryo sat on the couch and turned on his camera looking through the pictures he took. After they picked there rooms they went out to dinner but Shuichi stayed in his room until Friday when there were getting ready for the concert.

"Ok you guys! This is it! Have fun and don't screw up!" K screamed back stage.

They walked on stage. The music started right away and Ryo was the first and only person Shuichi saw for the moment.

You're an angel, I'm a devil  
But we'll meet somewhere in between.  
Heaven, Hell, or the bedroom,  
I'll take you away from everything.  
You're a dream and I'm a nightmare  
But we'll meet somewhere in between.  
Your sheets, your covers, and the headboard.  
I'll be a king if you are a queen

Shuichi sang, Hiro noticed Shuichi and Ryo staring at each other and felt a pinch of jealousy and pain.

I just fell in love for the first time,  
Watch as I move myself up off the ground.  
In the dark I'm so far from the spotlight,  
Can You see me now?

I turn my back  
And walk away, away from the pain.  
Screaming loud,  
Drowning out from the sound of the rain  
Listen up,  
I've had enough of all this waiting.  
I need you more right now than I ever did.

Shuichi' s eyes stayed glued to a smiling Ryo.

You're the minutes, I'm the hours.  
But we'll meet somewhere in between.  
Never, now, or too soon,  
I say we meet at a quarter till three.

I just fell in love for the first time,  
Watch as I move myself up off the ground.  
In the dark I'm so far from the spotlight,  
Can You see me now?

Shuichi turned his eyes to Hiro and walked slowly to him as his voice softened .

turn my back  
And walk away, away from the pain.  
Screaming loud,  
Drowning out from the sound of the rain  
Listen up,  
I've had enough of all this waiting.  
I need you more right now than I ever did.

His voice rose again as he touched Hiro's face.

turn my back  
And walk away, away from the pain.  
Screaming loud,  
Drowning out from the sound of the rain  
Listen up,  
I've had enough of all this waiting.  
I need you more right now than I ever did.

The music stopped and the crowed screamed. But in the darkness of the room Hiro could see the tears running down Shuichi's face. After the last song Shuichi ran off of stage with Hiro following him.

"Shuchi!" Hiro yelled Shuichi stopped.

"Your right I'm just a fucking kid! You win you always do… you just can't stand the sight of me being happy without you being there to guide me!"

"Shu that's not it I love you I'm just scared that your under too much stress"

"Well I'm not I can handle Riku"

"But does Riku want the 'rockstar life' you can't have both Shu." Hiro said

"You're right Hiro"

"See Shu everything will be fine!" Hiro said smiling

"Yep it will because I quit"

"Heh…wait what!"

A\N : Sorry it took me so long to update I was having lots of personal problems which will hopefully work themselves out. But thanks for reading. The song is Somewhere in between by Hawthorne Heights great band I love them.


	7. Shuichi decision

"Shuichi don't do this!" Hiro yelled as Ryo and Suguru stood behind him.

"Do what?" Suguru asked

"He wants to quit" Hiro whispered

"This surprises you? Doesn't he quit like once a month! I swear I'm in a soap opera or something…" Suguru muttered

"This is not the time to be talking about soap!" Shuichi yelled. Suguru blinked twice and turned around.

"You can't do this" Hiro said

"I have to Ryuichi can be my replacement for the other four states I just wanna go home…"

"No…how about you finish the show and quit when we get back to Japan" Ryo said calmly

"I guess…I can do that….I'm gonna go back to the hotel…so bye." Shuichi said

"I'm coming with you is that ok?" Ryo asked

"No"

"Ok…good I'm calling a cab." Ryo said walking passed Shuichi as he called the cab.

"Yea just leave with your new best friend." Hiro muttered

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi said looking shocked

"I can see it in your eyes…The way you two look at each other"

"Hiro for once the world doesn't revolve around you…get the fuck over it." Shuichi snapped turning around in the direction Ryo went. Hiro stood there holding his breath, shocked and hurt.

"Wow you really know how to screw things up" Suguru said

"Shut your face" Hiro muttered

Suguru smirked "Nice come back"

When Shuichi walked out of the back of the building he saw a cab there already he slid in and right into Ryo's arms.

"I feel like I'm losing everything." Shuichi whispered

"I know that feel oh too well…" Ryo whispered. Shuichi looked up at him dark green eyes met big purple ones.

"What happened to your daughter?" Shuichi asked

"I can't talk about that its too hard." Ryo said Shuichi nodded as they pulled up to the hotel.. They walked in slowly holding hands, when they made it to Ryo's room Shuichi dropped on the bed a buried his head in the pillow and screamed. Ryo chuckled.

"You find this funny?" Shuichi asked trying to hide his smile

"Indeed." Shuichi laughed and turned over so he was laying his back. Ryo sat on the edge of the bed and Shuichi sat right next him. Ryo turned to look at him and kissed him gently.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Shuichi muttered as Ryo kissed his neck. Shuichi closed his eyes and whimpered.

"Yuki" Shuichi whispered causing Ryo to quickly move away.

"I forgot wow I'm sorry…I have…to go…" Shuichi said standing up.

"Right." Ryo say his voice cracked and he winced.

"Unless you want me to…stay"

"I don't think I will be able to keep my hands off of you if you do that." Ryo whispered

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." Shuichi said as he closed the distance between the two of them.

"You are going to break up with your boyfriend…right?" Ryo asked

"Heh heh…um…right."

A/N: Short I know D: but I just really want to do the next state :D


End file.
